Skate Zone
by Coraline15
Summary: When Alex Griffin*Not Mine*, Mordecai and Rigby deside to have skate boarding to raise money for the city park, a gang of bullies challeges them to a skate boarding contest. Will Alex and her friends win, or will they lose the park? PLEASE R&R! THANKS! (Discontinued...)
1. Chapter 1

Skate Zone

_**Disclaimers: All Regular Show characters except for Alex Griffin; who belongs to **__**bg52598**__** are owned by **__**J.G. Quintel**__** and are copied without permission. **__**I do not own any of the characters I will mention. I have made this story for fun and not profit.**_

Writer's Note: This is another one of my first ever Regular Show stories, so please don't be mean. Anyways, as you probably already know, this story is about skate boarding; which is kind of a new thing for me. This is also one of the first stories I've ever done with someone else's OC being involved. Which I'd like thank my friend bg52598 for allowing me to use her character. The characters might still be a bit out of character but I'm slightly improving. This story is going to be a bit epic and have a bit of adventure. I hope you like this story. Enjoy! (Rated PG-13 for crude humor and possible violence.)

Part One

A luminous golden sun shimmered brightly over the quiet city streets. The day was quite warm and beautiful which was rather surprising for the beginning of September. Many sounds of cars and other vehicles hummed steadily as they headed toward their personal destinations. At that moment, a figure was making its way down the sidewalk.

It was a young girl around the age of seventeen years with ivory colored skin wearing a light green shirt with a white sideways oval design with a white long sleeve shirt beneath it; along with baggy camouflage jeans, black converse shoes, and black fingerless gloves. Her name was Alex Griffin. Alex's bright emerald green eyes gazed ahead as she continued riding down the sidewalk on her skate board.

Her blonde bangs stuck out from beneath front of her helmet while her blonde pigtail ponytails stuck out of the back yet were barely visible. As Alex continued to foot to boost her speed with her foot; occasionally hopping the skate board up and grinding on empty stone benches, metal rails, and scaling over fire hydrants that came her way. She leapt her board over the curbs and maneuvered down the sidewalk; making sure to avoid shop signs and other citizens using the walkways.

Before long, she came to a large metal gate with letters saying 'Park' up above. Alex soon slowed to a halt. She got off of her skate board and stepped on the edge of it with her foot; causing it to pop up and allowing her to grab hold and pick it up. After doing so, Alex carried her board as soon made her way through the gate; which was open for anyone to come during the day.

As she made her way down the dirt road, Alex could see two figures standing near the far side of the house and were at work raking the leaves that had fallen from the trees in the park. The first figure was a tall, young blue jay around the age of twenty-three years with two white bands decorating both arms(A/N: Still could be wings. Not really sure) and three black stripes decorating his tail feathers and feathered fingertips and bright coffee brown eyes. His name was Mordecai.

The second figure was a young raccoon around the same age as Mordecai with light and dark brown fur and light honey brown eyes. His name was Rigby. Though Alex was a bit of a tomboy, Mordecai and Rigby still liked her for who she was and were two of her closest friends. Mordecai and Rigby continued raking; but soon stopped when they Alex approaching.

"Hey Alex!" Mordecai greeted; smiling. "Hey guys." Alex smiled.

"What's up, dude?" Rigby said as he, Mordecai, and Alex gave each other a fist bump.

"Nothing much." Alex replied with a shrug.

"You're here a little bit early." Mordecai commented. "Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

"I kinda wanted to come to work early today." Alex replied, setting her board down in the grass.

"Okay, what'd you do?" Mordecai asked; suspecting something had happened. "I kinda egged our principal's car." Alex replied after a moment.

"You _what_?" Mordecai asked; shocked by this.

"Dude! Are you _serious_?" Rigby asked; equally shocked.

"Hey! The guy _deserved_ it!" She replied, throwing her hands up in defense. "He was being a total _jerk_!" She explained; while un-strapping her helmet and shaking her hair out; though her pigtail ponytails were fixed to not come undone. "Besides, I'm now able to hang out with you guys longer than I did before I did that."

"How long?" Mordecai questioned.

"About two weeks." Alex answered.

"You were suspended for two weeks?"

"Well, I'd rather be here then that crappy place they call _school_. It sucks!" Alex replied. "The principal extended the time to the school day; having leave at three thirty in the afternoon rather than having it at three like every other normal school all because we had to watch the news for nearly a half-hour."

"Dude, that's rough." Rigby commented.

"Hmph. Hmph." Alex replied, crossing her arms.

"That still doesn't mean you should egg the dude's _car_." Mordecai stated.

"Well, he deserved it." Alex stated.

Before anything else could be said, they saw a golf cart approaching from the distance. Sitting in the driver's seat was what appeared to be a gumball machine looking man. It was their boss Benson.

"There you guys are!" He said; getting out of the cart.

"I've been _looking_ for you _everywhere_!" "Oh, hey Benson," Mordecai said as he, Rigby and Alex turned their attention toward their boss. "We were just raking the leaves."

"Looks more like you're slacking off to me." Benson replied; unimpressed. "But that doesn't matter right now. We're having an important meeting."

With that said, they all got into the cart and rode toward the house where a few others were coming and getting situated on the porch steps. Mordecai and Rigby went to sit down but was shoved aside by a chubby man with green skin and hair who was accompanied by a small ghost with what seemed to be a hand protruding out of his head. Their names were Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost.

"Dude! What the H?" Mordecai shouted.

"Me and Fives were here _first,_ babies." Muscle Man replied before he and HFG high-fived each other.

"C'mon, man! _We_ were here first!" Rigby countered back.

"Why should I listen to stupid losers like _you_?" Muscle Man laughed.

Alex; who had been following Mordecai and Rigby, scowled. Still having her backpack, she took it off and hit Muscle Man in the back of the head; knocking him over and causing him to fall down the steps.

"Oops." She said, smirking.

Rigby and Mordecai burst out laughing as HFG went to his friend's side; letting Mordecai, Rigby, and Alex sit down. Muscle Man groaned and took a seat on the bottom step as the rest of the park members took their seats on the porch steps.

**So... Here's the first part :D:D I'd like to thank **bg52598**** for letting me use her character :D Thanks again :D:D Anyways, nothing much happening yet ^^; But more should come soon :D:D PLEASE R&R! THANKS A BUNCH! :D:D:D****


	2. Chapter 2

Skate Zone

Part Two

As everyone got to their spots on the porch steps, Benson took his place in front of the house.

"I'm guessing you know why I've called you all to this meeting." He said after a moment. "Well, as you know, there are a lot of things in the park that need to be fixed." He explained, looking at the papers he was holding. "We need a new fountain to replace the one that had somehow gotten smashed and broken." He said, shooting an accusing glace at Mordecai and Rigby; who glanced around nervously. "The riding mower needs new replacement blades, engine, and spark plugs. And the rest of the park is falling apart."

"So we're having another fund raiser?" The white furred yeti named Skips asked.

"Yes," Benson replied. "But we need some new ideas for how we can get enough money to pay for it all."

"How about a bake sale?" The lollipop looking man Pops asked.

"No. No bake sales." Benson replied.

"Aww." Pops said, disappointed.

"Hey, uh Benson?" Alex asked, raising her hand.

"Yes, Alex?" Benson replied.

"Well, uh... I could just beat up people for a dollar or something." Alex said, with a shrug.

"Okay... That is just dark and disturbing." Benson replied with an odd look on his face.

"Yeah, isn't that too violent?" Skips asked, frowning.

"Okay, okay." Alex replied, throwing her hands up in defense.

Soon she thought of another idea.

"Well, then how about a skate park?" Alex asked.

"A skate park?" Benson questioned.

"Yeah dude, _think_ about it. There's a lot of people who would pay to come and skate board, roller skate, or bring bikes to the park." Alex explained.

"Yeah," Mordecai agreed. "We could use the open cement space near the basket ball court and build skate ramps."

"Yeah, and we could maybe use some of the old stone benches for other people to do tricks on." Rigby added.

"Hmm," Benson said. "Well, there hasn't really been that many kids or teens coming to the park." Benson said. "You know? With a new skate park, more people might actually visit the _park_."

"So... What do you think then?" Mordecai asked hopefully.

"I think this might actually work _out_." Benson replied.

"OHHHH!" Mordecai, Rigby, and Alex all cheered as they jumped down the steps; doing a dance. "We get a skate park, 'cause we are awesome! And you know we can do it 'cause we are awesome!" They sang as they pointed at Benson; continuing their dance.

"You three stop singing OR YOU'RE FIRED!" Benson yelled.

"'Cause we... Are awes...some..." They said going quiet.

"Now! Back to what I was _saying_," Benson began again. "This will need some work so we'll all take care of the important jobs. Skips, Muscle Man, and High-Five Ghost, you'll be building and setting up the ramps and stuff needed for the skate park."

Skips grunted while Muscle Man and HFG high-fived each other.

"Pops, you'll be in charge of extra boards and helmets for kids who want to skate board." Benson said.

Pops laughed gleefully. "I'll be in charge of admissions and handing out wrist bands." Benson said, jotting the stuff down.

"Mordecai, Rigby, and Alex." He started.

The trio smiled.

"You're in charge of getting the word out and letting everyone know about the park." Benson told them, pointing his pencil at them as he spoke.

"OHHH!" The trio cheered again.

"But if this doesn't work out, you can kiss your paid day off goodbye." Benson said, a warning look on his face.

"Pfft. No worries, dude." Alex replied with a smile on her face. "This'll _totally_ work out."

"Don't call me 'dude'." Benson stated. "And I'm counting on you guys to make this work."

"C'mon, guys," Alex said, turning toward her friends. "Let's get going."

She soon went off toward the far side of the house.

"Alex, where're you _going_?" Mordecai asked as he and Rigby followed behind.

Alex stopped where Mordecai and Rigby hadn't finished raking the leaves.

"Duh! To get my board and helmet?" Alex replied, rolling her eyes as she strapped on her helmet and picked up her skate board. "Okay, now let's go." She said.

And so, Alex, Mordecai, and Rigby all headed out of the park leaving everyone else to go to their own jobs to set up the skate park.

**Okay so here's part two :D:D Sorry this part being super short -_-; More will happen later on :) I really hope you like my story so far :D I know it's kinda different from what I usually write ^^; But this is kind of a new thing for me :) And thanks **bg52598**** for helping me out with this part :D I really appreciate it :D:D Anyways, I'll try to get more up soon ^^; So please stay tuned :D:D PLEASE R&R! THANKS A BUNCH! :D:D:D****


	3. Chapter 3

Skate Zone

Part Three

After many hours of going through town and letting everyone or anyone who might be interested about the park, Mordecai, Rigby, and Alex soon made it back to see that many small ramps; such as quart-pipes, launch-ramps and a few other types of ramps had been built and set up near the basket ball court. Skips, Muscle Man, and HFG, were all working on the large half-pipe ramp that was already close to being finished; but stopped as they saw the trio coming toward them.

"Dude! You guys are _quick_." Alex said in awe at how much had been done since they had left.

"Well, you guys have been gone for nearly five hours." Skips replied.

"Oh yeah." Alex said; feeling a bit sheepish. "What time did we leave to tell everybody?" She asked turning to Mordecai and Rigby.

"Well, you got to the park at about noon and the meeting was at twelve thirty. So, now it's probably about five O'clock right now." Mordecai replied.

"Dude! We _have_ been gone for five hours!" Alex said in shock.

"Yeah," Mordecai agreed. "I'm surprised Benson isn't-"

"Benson isn't _what_?" Asked an angry voice; causing the trio to jump and yelp in shock and turn around to see an impatient looking Benson standing behind them.

"Whoa! Benson..! H-hey." Mordecai said nervously.

"Don't you 'hi' _me_!" Benson shouted. "Where were you guys? I've been waiting for you to get back here THREE HOURS AGO!"

"We were just out telling everyone about the park." Mordecai explained.

"It took you that _long_ to tell people about the park?" Benson asked.

"Well..." Alex began. "The ramps are finished and ready to be used." Skips informed them turning Benson attention toward him. "Good job, Skips."Benson replied.

"And as for _you_ three," He said; turning back to the three friends. "This idea better work out or none of you will have a paid day off."

"Don't worry, Benson." Mordecai replied. "It'll work out."

Soon, they all looked up at the main half-pipe that had just been built.

"Well, now that the ramps are put up," Benson began. "We just need to check if they're actually stable enough to be used."

"Leave that to me." Alex replied, smirking.

With that said, she approached the ramp, taking the steps that had been built for getting to the top of the ramp. Now, standing on the top of the half-pipe, Alex; who still had her helmet on, tightened the straps on it before placing the end of the board over the edge so the wheels rested against the edge of the ramp. After a moment, Alex took off down the ramp on her skateboard.

As she went up the other side, she made a quick turn on her board and headed back the way she came. She soon began to get higher and higher on the ramp. After a third time around, Alex's board went above the edge of the ramp; having the wheels catch on it slightly and Alex pushed off and began down the half-pipe again. Alex then went off the other edge of the half-pipe and grinded the board against the ramp's edge and went back down again. Mordecai and the others stared in awe at how amazing Alex was at skate boarding.

Soon, Alex went off the ramp again, grabbing onto the edge of her board with her hand and supporting her weight on her free hand as she grabbed the side of the half-pipe, before swinging herself back over and landing on the wheels of her board back onto the wood. Mordecai and the others continued to watch as Alex did more tricks on the makeshift ramp when the young blue jay felt a tap on his shoulder; causing him to turn around to see a young wearing jeans and a sweat shirt holding a skateboard and helmet.

"What's up?" He smiled. "How much is it to use the ramps and stuff?"

At this moment, Alex had stopped doing her tricks and slid down the side of the ramp, since it was quicker than using the stairs.

"You here to skate?" Alex asked. "Yeah," The boy replied.

"I heard there was a skate park here and me and my buddies wanted to take a spin on our boards." He replied, gesturing toward two other kids with the same types of clothing standing behind him.

"Well, if you'll come with me, you can pay and I'll get you guys your wristbands." Benson stated with a grin.

"Alright, man!" The boy cheered.

"Let's _do_ it!" Said one of his friends and the trio made their way over to a small booth to pay for their wristbands.

Soon, more and more people were coming and Pops and the others all began to get everyone everything that they needed and soon the park was packed with kids riding skateboards, bikes and even roller blades/skates. Mordecai, Rigby, and Alex smiled as they watched everyone use the mini, launch-ramps, and half-pipe; doing tricks of their own.

"Dude! This place is _packed_!" Rigby smiled.

"See, I _told_ you it'd work out." Alex smiled.

They knew this was definitely going to pay off.

**Okay so here's the next part :D:D Sorry for the really long wait for such a short and kinda rushed chapter -_-; I had been busy with other things ^^; But I still hope you like it so far :D:D I know nothing's really happened so far ^^; But I'm still trying to think things through :) And thanks again to **bg52598**** for helping me out and letting me use her OC Alex :D I really appreciate it :D:D Anyways, I'll try to get more up soon ^^; So please stay tuned :D:D PLEASE R&R! THANKS IN ADVANCE! :D:D:D****


	4. Chapter 4

Skate Zone

Part Four

As time went by, more and more people filled up the park.

"Man, this is totally the best idea we ever came up with." Rigby smiled as he saw more and more people coming into the park.

"Yeah, this is _totally_ worth getting a paid day off." Mordecai agreed.

Just then, they heard loud rap music coming from outside of the gate as a large black van drove up to the sidewalk. Soon, the doors opened and a trio of teens around the age of nineteen and eighteen years emerged from the black van. The leader was a young girl with wavy, dark brown hair that reached just past her shoulders with deep turquoise eyes. The second was a young boy with short black hair and dark brown eyes. The last boy had short somewhat curly auburn colored hair and bright green eyes.

They were all dressed in blue jackets with white stripes running down the sleeves, that reached to their elbows and deep blue jeans. The girl wore a blue and white topless-hat with matching fingerless gloves. Her name was Zena. The first boy wore a blue and white upside down visor hat with a matching fingerless glove on one arm and sweat-band on the other. His name was Butch. The last boy wore a blue and white head-band with matching and sweat-bands. His name was Raul. The three came into the park carrying skateboards and helmets. Mordecai, Rigby, and Alex all watched as the three went over to get a wrist-band.

"Yeah! You know we got the skills, man." Butch smirked after getting his band after the others.

"Hey! Watch it, yo!" He then yelled as he ran into one of the kids in his way.

"Yo, guys! Check it!" Zena said as they saw Alex and her friends standing near one of the ramps. "Looks like we got some little punks at the park."

"Yo! We know you wannabes ain't here to skate." Butch smirked as they walked up to Alex and her friends.

"Yeah, man! You ain't got what it takes." Raul added, smirking.

"Excuse me?" Alex asked, feeling insulted. "Who do you losers think you are coming here and acting like you own everything?"

The trio laughed at her.

"Obviously, you've never heard of us." Zena sneered. "The best ever skaters ever to skate in a park."

"No, we've never heard of you and we work here so you can't kick us out anyways." Mordecai replied, stepping into the conversation.

"Whatev's." Zena scoffed. "We're still the best and you guys ain't nothing."

"You wouldn't be so cocky if I smashed a crowbar to your _face_!" Alex growled, going into an attack, only to be stopped by Mordecai.

"Alex, that won't solve anything." He told her.

"Yeah, you should listen to Bird-brain here." Butch commented.

This made Mordecai even more angry but he held back from thrashing out at them, knowing that it wouldn't do anything.

"Besides, why should we be afraid of some blonde headed punk like you?"

Alex was about to explode, when Rigby spoke up.

"Hey! You're not so tough! We can totally beat your butt anytime!" Rigby shouted back.

"Is that so, you little punk?" Zena sneered.

"Yeah! We can totally kick your butts!" Rigby smirked.

"Oh yeah? Then how 'bout we have a bet on that." Zena replied.

"Yeah, fool!" Butch smirked. "We skate to see who's best in the park. Winner gets it all."

"What? Y-you mean the whole _park_?" Rigby stammered, nervous on what he had just gotten them into.

"Yeah," Butch grinned evilly. "Winner gets the park and everything in it. Loser packs up and gets lost."

Everyone stared in shock at what had just been said.

"Unless you ain't got the guts for a little contest." Raul mocked.

"We can totally kick your butts." Rigby smirked.

"Then it's settled." Zena smiled. "Meet here at noon tomorrow. Winner gets the park and loser gets packing."

"We'll be there and will totally kick your butts!" Rigby shouted.

"See ya then, losers!" Zena smirked, before leaving with the other two following behind.

Rigby smirked as he watched them leave. After the three of them went inside, Rigby was then punched really hard in the arm by Mordecai.

"OW!" He shouted. "What'd I _do_?" He asked, rubbing his sore shoulder.

"What the H is _wrong_ with you?" Mordecai hissed angrily. "What? It's just a contest."

"You bet the frickin' _park_!" Mordecai nearly shouted. "You know what'll happen if we lose?"

"No."

Mordecai face-palmed.

"If they get the park we'll be out on the streets without jobs or anywhere to _live_!"

It was then that Benson and the others came into the house.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"Rigby bet the park to a bunch of punk skate bullies." Alex replied.

"HE WHAT?" Benson shouted.

"Yeah, and now if we lose the skating contest, they get the park." Mordecai replied, glaring angrily at Rigby.

"RIGBY! HOW COULD YOU BE SUCH AN IDIOT?" Benson shouted.

"I was just trying to help." Rigby replied quietly.

"Ugh! I can't _believe_ this!" Benson groaned angrily.

"Don't worry I can _fix_ it." Rigby told them.

"Oh! You mean like the time with the golf cart and the fountain?" Mordecai asked. "Or wait. Is it the time when I jinxed you and you-"

"UGH! You better not bring that up!" Rigby growled through his teeth, interrupting what Mordecai was going to say.

"Hmph. Well, the point is, how are we going to fix it then?" Mordecai asked, dropping what he was going to say before.

"We'll figure something _out_ okay?"

"Well, you better!" Benson said, angrily. "Now save the park OR YOU'RE FIRED!"

And with that, Benson left the room. Alex then scowled.

"If we lose, I'm gonna beat the crap out of Rigby." She said to Mordecai.

"And I'll be glad to help you with that." Mordecai replied.

And they both gave an angry glare at Rigby and he chuckled nervously.

**Uh-oh... Anyways, so here's part three :D:D Sorry for the semi-long wait for such a short chapter -_-; I still hope you like it though :) So I'm going to try and get more up soon :D Thanks again **bg52598**** for helping me out :D I really appreciate it :D:D Anyways, more will come soon ^^; So please stay tuned :D:D PLEASE R&R! THANKS IN ADVANCE! :D:D:D****


End file.
